It All Began In A Rumor
by kelszane
Summary: Loki and Lucy are students from FairyTail High and they were mortal enemies since the beginning but there's been a rumor spreading. Will their secret feelings be revealed? Loki x Lucy x Hibiki! A mysterious student has been bothering all of them lately...if Loki is with Lucy, what will happen to Loki? Hibiki x OOC! Please review and suggest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character.

Chapter 1

_Lucy's POV:_

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I WANNA KILL HIM! Very annoying like everyday, he fights me!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, Lucy. You act like you never knew it since before." Loki appeared behind Lucy.

"So what's with it? It's none of your business."

"That is none of my business? Oh, don't forget, you put 'he' in your sentence."

"Whatever."

Lucy left Loki but she didn't notice that she left her diary on the bench. Loki read it one page after another. He sometimes laughed, giggled, and smiled but we don't know the reason.

"Looks like we got same words to say, huh? Could this be fate or a coincidence?"

Meanwhile, Lucy was searching for her diary after recess since she only noticed it now.

"Where is it? He couldn't have…there's no way he would!"

While Lucy was searching really hard for her diary, Loki was sitting in his classroom.

"Truth is…I liked her since the beginning." Loki spoke but he didn't notice that someone was spying on him.

"So that's what it is, huh? It's a good thing I recorded his voice. This might make a rumor so popular." A voice said.

The next morning after Lucy's hard search and Loki's confession which he only said to himself

"After searching for it…for a long period of time….I wasn't able to find it. Where could it be?" Lucy thought.

"Hey, do you know what? Loki likes Lucy ever since they met. Here's the proof." The people around the school were only talking about a recorded voice sent into their cell phones. And that recorded voice belonged to Loki.

"What's the rush all about?" Lucy asked one student.

"Lucy-san, please listen to this." The student said as she played the voice and Lucy suddenly knew who it was.

"T-that's not true!" Lucy said.

"Huh? This isn't the usual. People are very talkative today." Loki said.

"There he is! Hide it!" The students began to hide their cell phones.

"I know this is weird so don't try to pretend like I don't know anything. What's inside the recorder?" Loki said as he took one of the phones and played the recorder.

"What the heck is this? Who took this?" Loki said as Lucy ran away crying. "Lucy! Wait up!" Loki chased after Lucy.

"Why are you chasing after me?"

"Have you heard the recorder?"

"Yes I have then so what?"

"You…like me too, right?" Loki said as he was able to catch up and took Lucy's hand. Lucy blushes red and said, "I-it…IT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOUR REAL ATTITUDE!"

Loki was surprised until he had an evil smile on his face while he was touching Lucy's chin making their heads closer like they are about to kiss. "Real attitude, you say?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Lucy said as Loki held her back with his left hand and touched her chin with his right hand. Lucy covered her face.

"Don't do that or else your cuteness will vanish. It won't be embarrassing if you face your enemy, am I right?" Loki smiled evilly.

"It's embarrassing because it's you…" Lucy replied.

Astonished as Loki was, Loki smirked. "Then, do you want me to do something even more embarrassing?" Loki said as he removed her fingers covering her face and kissed her.

"Enough! I HATE YOU!" Lucy replied and ran away.

"She really denies her heart, a lot. But tomorrow, I shouldn't act that way. I should just act naturally. And wait…that makes me remember one thing…I kissed her." Loki said and he talks about his regretful mistake.

Author: I'll be making the next chapter next week! Please review about it! And give suggestions to what kind of scene would you like to happen to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character.

Chapter 2

_Loki's POV:_

"Why did I have to do that when I know that will make her hate me more?" Loki thought until he had a brilliant idea. "Oh…now I know. I did that to make her fall in love with me but it turned out to be the opposite."

Meanwhile, Lucy's condition about that scene made her feel worse. She was so mad because even though there are many gentlemen in the world, why did it have to be Loki that would take her first kiss? Seeing the evil smile and smirk on his face makes her want to kill him.

"WHY? OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY WAS IT HIM?" Lucy scolded herself.

The bell rang so all of the students went back to their classrooms. Since their next class is the Cooking Class, Class B went to the Cooking Room. And the teacher arrived.

"For this activity, you will be paired BUT I will choose who your partners are." The teacher said.

"Please not Loki, please not Loki, not Loki!" Lucy thought.

"Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Juvia, Lucy for Loki…" the teacher kept mentioning names but Loki and Lucy heard their names at the same time.

"Sir, why does it have to be Loki?" Lucy asked.

"It was an order from the Director Principal, Principal Makarov." The teacher said.

"Ugh…fine…" Lucy complained.

"Hello, once again, Lucy." Loki said.

"I hate this." Lucy said.

"In this activity, you will be cooking food. Well, of course you would. One of your partners will be the one to cook and the other one would be for slicing the ingredients, you will need. Start!" the teacher said.

"So, who'll slice?" Loki asked.

"I'll do it." Lucy said as she began to slice the carrots, potatoes, garlic, onions, and etc. She's been doing fine trying to take that scene out of her head. But then, she almost cut her finger. She was surprised but she didn't know anything she could do.

"Lucy! What happened?" Loki was concerned.

"I-I'm sorry…I got carried away by something." Lucy said.

Suddenly, Loki took Lucy's hands, held it and put the finger on his mouth. Lucy blushed and said, "What are you doing?"

"Taking the pain away?" Loki said.

"What do you mean taking the pain away? I could just do it by myself!" Lucy said.

"There, the blood is gone already." Loki gets a tissue and wraps it around Lucy's finger. "Be careful next time. I am not allowing my enemy to be hurt by herself or anyone else because…the only person allowed to hurt you is me."

"W-w-whatever! Let's start cooking already!" Lucy said.

"She really changes the topic often." Loki thought.

After one hour of cooking, they represented theirs to the teacher and therefore, the teacher gave them high scores for the food.

"Satisfied?" Lucy said.

"I can never get even get enough of you and you are asking me that question?" Loki said.

"I don't know what you mean and I was asking if you were already satisfied to what happened today. Because today is the worst day of my life! And it's enough!" Lucy walked away.

"It's enough you say?" Loki takes Lucy's hand and grabs it which makes them hug. Loki's right hand is holding Lucy's head and the other is the other is at her hips so she won't be able to get out. Lucy tries to push Loki but she couldn't since Loki's hands were tight.

"Let me out! That madness you are causing me is enough!" Lucy said.

"You meant to say, 'It's _not yet_ enough', right Lucy?"

"No! P-please stop! L-Loki! Stop it! Stop making it tighter! I can hardly breathe!"

"But it makes us closer, am I right?" Loki said as he leaned down to kiss her. Lucy closed her eyes like she was expecting it to happen.

"You were expecting it! A perfect trick I used!" Loki let go of Lucy and laughed so hard. "Oh, I see…you really didn't hate the first one?"

"I-I…..I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Lucy shouted and ran away so fast that Loki can't catch up to her this time.

"Oh now I see…ever since the beginning you were expecting a kiss from me. That's why she didn't hold back in the beginning she was just talking." Loki smiled. "Her expression really was the cutest one I have ever seen."

"What was with him? I was just closing my eyes so I won't see your evil smiles and smirks!" Lucy said while running.

"Heh…I should have asked someone to take a picture of it so I could place it on my favorite page of my favorite book but saying it will be embarrassing." Loki thought.

"I'm such a genius! I have already discovered their real feelings. Now, what should I do next?" a voice muttered softly that Loki couldn't here."

Author: Please review and give suggestions to what kind of scene will you want to make (Example: Please let them meet at the rooftop and make them hug accidentally.). And for the suggestions, I will be the one who will decide in what chapter would I make it happen so please don't worry. And I'm sorry if I updated Chapter 2 right now. I got carried away by my ideas and one person suggested it so I had the urge to do it. I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character.

Chapter 3

_Lucy's POV:_

The next morning, all students assembled in the school grounds because Principal Makarov has an announcement to us.

"Students of FairyTail High…It may be bad news or good news to you but let me say this. Only 3 of the schools near this area are expected to transfer here. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth are the ones that will transfer here. To be able to separate yourselves from each school, I will be willing to create organizations. Is that clear?" Principal Makarov said.

"Blue Pegasus will be here? Then…that means…" the boys said.

"THE TRIMENS WILL ARRIVE RIGHT NOW? THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENSEI!" the girls shouted as they proceeded near the gates where they found a limousine.

"TriMens? Such a ridiculous name…." Lucy said.

"Lucy-san, what do you mean by ridiculous? They are super handsome and super hot! They are models in the magazine and they are extremely cool!" one girl told Lucy.

The limousine's door opened. Three men were getting out of it. Lucy regretted saying that they were ridiculous because she actually liked the one in the middle. It was a love at first sight for her.

"KYAH!" the girls shouted.

"Looks like I have 3 more rivals or maybe she'll pick only one…" Loki thought.

"Miss, are you spacing out even though you are in the center of everybody?" Hibiki said as he touched her chin.

"P-p-p-prince…." Lucy muttered softly.

"Meet me later at lunch break on the bench." Hibiki said as he winked. He went straight to the Principal's office with Eve and Ren.

"We envy you, Lucy. You already have Loki and the TriMens!" the girls said as the TriMens disappeared from their sight.

"Here we go again…" Loki thought as he walked over to Lucy and put his hand in front of Lucy as if he was blocking Lucy from them. "Just as I told you…I won't allow anyone to hurt you except me." Loki said as he put his hand on her neck like he was hugging from the back.

"Y-you really are…." Lucy said as she blushed.

"May I take her away from your fight?" Loki said.

"Y-yes…" the girls said but they hid in a corner.

"Stubborn people…are you fine? And one question, are you going to meet him on the bench?"

"O-o-of course! That's none of your business, anyway." Lucy said as she ran away.

"If only…hey…what are you staring at?" Loki said as he did an evil glare to the girls which made them tremble and leave the place immediately.

"I'll try to sneak out later."

The school was the same as ever. Lessons, Recess, Lessons is the 1st pattern of the day but this day was like Lucy's dream. Lunch break came and she went to the bench that Hibiki was saying a while earlier.

"Oh…so you really came, _servant_." Hibiki said as he made an evil face to Lucy.

"What do you mean by servant?" Lucy said in confusion.

"I merely picked you as my servant. From all of the girls, I picked you. Shouldn't you be thankful?" Hibiki said.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but…this girl is mine and you are forbidden to take her away from me." Loki appeared unnoticed behind Lucy.

"Oh…Loki! It's been a long time, huh? But…I have a question for you. If she is yours, why did she agree to meet me here?"

"Hibiki…what do you mean?"

"You really don't get what I mean don't you? If she's yours, then why do I hear a lot of rumors about you two being enemies?"

"None of your business."

"If she's yours, can I take her away?"

"YOU NEVER WOULD. And, don't make me destroy your _handsome but disgusting_ face, I don't care about it anyway. Oh…I have one quote to say to you…Take her away from me, do whatever you want with her, AND YOU'LL DIE." Loki said as he glared and had an evil face.

"Wah! I'm scared.." Hibiki acted.

"Come here, Lucy!" Loki said as he grabbed her hand. "You are so gonna have a talk with me."

"Stubborn as always but just wait, Loki. Just wait, until I could already take her away from you." Hibiki said.

"These are the members for the Basketball: Loki, Gray, Jellal, Natsu, etc. And these are the members for Cheerleading: Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, etc…." the Principal announced it through broadcast.

"Why were you there in the first place?" Lucy shouted.

"Because I was curious…." Loki said.

"Aren't you thankful to me? Without me, he could've done things to you already.."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't…you'll regret it if you go to his side."

"This is MY problem not YOURS so please keep quiet."

"Whatever you say."

Author: Next chapter will be updated next week! Please give suggestions to what kind of scenes do you like to happen. I only wrote "etc" since I was tired writing all names. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character (which will be appearing…I don't know when yet xD)

Chapter 4

_Loki's POV:_

"So, you want us to make a bet on Lucy?" Loki said.

"What a pathetic idea, Eve." Hibiki said as he had a disgusted look on his face.

"The winner will spend time with Lucy for 2 months and the loser will spend time with Lucy for 1 month, sounds good right?" Eve said.

"How is that good if I need a _servant_ right now…"

"JUST DO IT!" Eve shouted.

With Hibiki and Loki's surprised faces, they just accepted Eve's suggestion. They made a bet and then Hibiki won the bet.

"Heh…I win."

"Don't you dare do anything to her…"

"Bleh…I can't hear what you are saying…"

Meanwhile, Lucy was just walking around the school campus feeling bored since she got nothing to do. And while walking, she saw Hibiki and Loki and Eve was leaving.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh…we were just talking about stuff and all, so…what are you doing here, _servant_?"

"I'm not your—" Lucy was interrupted as Hibiki forced a kiss on her with Loki watching in front of them.

"I'll just be interrupting your moment so, I'll go." Loki said as he walked away.

"Hibiki…p-please…s-stop…" Lucy said as Hibiki stopped.

"He doesn't care for you afterall…since you are my one and only _servant_, right?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I was given an opportunity….to spend 2 months with _you_."

"WHO GAVE YOU THAT PERMISSION?"

"The person himself…"

"L-loki did that?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Damn that guy…"

"Now, now…what should I do to you? You are just my _servant_."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not?"

"Since it's afternoon, let's go to a bench then I'll be taking my afternoon nap."

"We still have class!"

"I don't care…"

Lucy was surprised to hear what Hibiki just said so she just agreed. They went to the bench. Hibiki ordered Lucy to sit in one side of the bench and Lucy did it. Until then, Hibiki began to lie down. Hibiki's head is on Lucy's lap. Lucy blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"N-nothing.." Lucy looked away.

"Come on…the servant should always tell the truth to the master right?" Hibiki said while he was touching Lucy's cheek.

"I-I'm just…"

Meanwhile, while Hibiki and Lucy are having their sweet moments. Loki was having a hard time.

"That damn bet…just watch out, Eve…I will definitely kill you.." Loki said as he sat down and put his elbow on his knee, and fingers in his hair.

"How am I supposed to control my anger if I am supposed to watch them for 2 months?"

Author: I'm getting all lovey-dovey with myself…I AM TOO EXCITED FOR IT! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the mysterious voice around the chapter (which is my character).

Chapter 5

_Lucy's POV:_

"As days go by, it's getting worse and worst. Making me very embarrassed like this…" Lucy thought as she looked Hibiki's sleepy face.

"This is the 4th day. There are still 27 days left for them to be together. I-I can't control myself. I'll just have to be patient enough." Loki thought as he was hiding in a corridor that they can't see.

"Mmph…" Hibiki said as he groaned like he was going to wake up.

"Oh no…I woke him up…" Lucy muttered softly.

"Nope, you didn't wake me up. Such a good _servant_ you are."

"S-shut up!"

"How could you make me do that?" he said as he sat up and held Lucy's cheek.

"Can't you just stop it? I admit I had taken a liking to you but not on your personality!"

"So you prefer him after all." He said as he bowed his head down.

Both of them kept silent. No one said a single word after what he said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"So you were pretty tricked about that? Stupid _servant._"

"Oh, please! Just act like that…the one that you did."

Hibiki was startled at what Lucy said. So, as an exchange, he hugged her.

"I never thought that you would be able to say that, huh? Actually, I was acting that way because of a certain person who threatened me about…something. And don't ever think about asking me what was it."

"O-okay…I understand and it also feels like you are saying the truth so…I'll believe you this time."

"Thank you so much for being the only person to understand the real me." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Lucy blushed as red as a strawberry. "Why did you have to do that? That was out of the topic."

"Sorry…I was already used to it."

Lucy blushed again. She thought the real Hibiki was very cute to be like that. She even started thinking about what will happen to the cute Hibiki if he needed to act again.

"Let's go to the library…" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Hey! You didn't even get my permission yet!"

"Someone was making a video of us. That might ruin my reputation since I'm a popular guy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They arrived in the library. They hid in a row of books. Hibiki noticed that there weren't any other people in the room. So he trapped Lucy with his hands. He pushed her back on the shelf and put his hands of the sides of her head.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Keep your mouth shut." He said as he put his forehead to her forehead.

"W-what is it that you want?" she blushed.

"What I want? The answer's simple. I want YOU. Only you, Lucy. I want to take you away from Loki. I want to steal your everything until you will completely become mine."

"What are you saying? Can you even hear it?" Lucy said she blushed completely red.

"Yep, I can hear what I am saying it. This even sounds like a confession." He blushed slightly.

"But…choosing between you two…it's…" Lucy said.

"I know…but I can wait for your answer. Even if it will take you forever to answer that, I'll still be waiting. That's what I am supposed to be made of." He smiled and went out.

"That may sound easy but to be honest, this is very hard."

Meanwhile, Loki's patience was decreasing. He wanted to be with Lucy already. He wanted to annoy her more. He wanted to…kiss her.

"Why isn't my patience enough to satisfy me? I know that I need a bit of sacrifice so that when the time ends, I might be able to have what I wanted to have but it's very hard to think of that when I always see them together."

Meanwhile the one who took a video of Lucy and Hibiki…

"He shouldn't have noticed me…I failed but next time would be a perfect one. Even though this video is enough."

Author: So how was it? Sorry if I updated it late…my schedule this Saturday was pretty hard so I'm sorry about that. Please give some suggestions. And if you think this chapter is short, I got short ideas to add…I'm very sorry but I promise I'll do good on the next chapter. Enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character (which will be appearing near of the last chapter but I don't know when I will stop yet.)

Chapter 6

_Loki's POV:_

"Who should I choose between the two of them? Loki…he's my…the first person to have my…first kiss….then Hibiki…he…" Lucy muttered softly that nobody can hear.

She felt hopeless. Hopeless that she couldn't answer that one simple question. It may sound easy but if you were really asked by two guys that you love, it's hard to choose only one but you can't also be a double-timer.

Meanwhile, Loki was going to the library. Coincidentally, he saw Lucy. He decided to hide behind a bookshelf but he could still listen to what Lucy said.

"Loki…h-he's…." Lucy muttered.

"About me?" Loki wondered.

"I-I…".

"I need to stand up and show myself to her. She's sobbing. But with the bet going on, I can't go to her…BUT I HAVE TO!" Loki thought and showed himself to Lucy.

"L-loki? What are you…doing here?"

"What's about me and why are you…sobbing?"

"I am?" Lucy touched her cheeks and smiled. "Oh…there is nothing wrong."

Loki was disappointed that Lucy didn't say the truth to him since it was too obvious that Lucy was sobbing about something and he was so curious about the part that he heard his own name. He bowed his head and touched Lucy's shoulders.

"Remember what I said? I thought I told that the only person allowed to hurt you is me. Did Hibiki do this to you?"

"No…it's just…"

"Come on…tell me. Tell me the truth." He wiped her tears away.

Lucy continued crying then hugged Loki. Loki was surprised since this was the first time Lucy hugged her. He hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"It's fine if you can't tell me even if I force you too…I need to go now…" Loki walked out of the library. He blushed. "Why…why does she do it naturally? Does she even have feelings for me?"

Meanwhile, in Hibiki's condition.

"Who was that? Her face seemed familiar but I couldn't remember it."

Meanwhile in Lucy's condition.

"I hugged him…for the first time…" Lucy blushed. "I should go back to Hibiki right now…afterall, the days that we will be together isn't done yet." She ran to the bench where she found Hibiki.

"Lucy! Why are you here?"

"2 months isn't over yet, right?" she blushed slightly

"Yeah…right…" Hibiki said.

"Well, what should we do?"

"This is what I should do." Hibiki walked to Lucy.

"What is it?"

Hibiki kissed her without notice. He stopped and hugged Lucy. "I just needed to do that. To…express my own feelings."

"Y-you idiot…" Lucy blushed red.

"I knew you would say that."

"Well, in this days, before the 2 months end…let me warn you…"

"W-what is it?"

"Nothing…I just wanna see your embarrassed face anytime."

"IDIOT!"

"Same old Lucy…"

"Shut up!"

Author: Sorry if it's only short…I hardly got ideas for this chapter. I only have ideas that are near the last chapters…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character (which will be appearing near the end of the series).

Chapter 1

_Lucy's POV:_

"One month has passed…and thank God for not doing anything to me."

"Do you mean," Hibiki held Lucy's chin, "you want me to do anything?"

"GAHH! Stop it, Hibiki!"

"We're still out in the public. I have to do _that_. If not, they would know the real me, won't they?" he said as he was stopping Lucy from running away from him.

"NO! Sto—p it…." She said as one of her weaknesses was found by Hibiki, _the ear_.

"So this is one of your weak spots? Now I have the advantage." Hibiki licked the upper part of the ear.

"Stop…stop…STOP IT!" Lucy said as she was able to get out of Hibiki's arms.

"What's wrong with it?" he smiled evilly.

"Only because you know one of them doesn't mean that you have the advantage!" she said.

"Picture sent…perfect humiliation for him." Someone in the shadows laughed softly.

"Even though that is only because we are in the open, doesn't mean that he can do anything as evil as that!" she thought.

"Okay, okay. I give up. I can't do anything to hurt you. And I would never EVER be able to do that. I'll just wait for your response which I believe would be after Loki's one month."

"H-how did you know?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Without it, you wouldn't be able to judge between the two of us."

"Genius…" Lucy thought.

"I'm going to get my things. Wait here."

"Fine, fine. I'll wait."

Lucy waited and wondered about who she will choose. That question was very difficult. With the two of them so…I just need these days to finish…"

"Promise me that you'll be able to pick when that day comes." Hibiki said from behind.

"EEK! Y-yeah…"

Days have already passed. All Hibiki has done to Lucy was hugs. Quite a gentleman really. This day is now the beginning of Loki's month.

"I was told to go to you." Lucy blushed a lot.

"Finally the day has come, right Lucy?" he held Lucy's head.

"You must already know how tired I am right? Take care of me in my house."

"In your house?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"You thought I'd joke about something like that?" Loki blushed slightly.

"Well….OF COURSE!"

"Come with me or…I'll have to smother you with kisses?" he took Lucy's hand and kissed them gently.

Lucy blushed while Loki was trying to force her to go with him to his house.

"This isn't enough?"

"P-please…stop it…I would do anything but please just stop it!"

"Go to my house…that is an order."

"O-okay…."

Lucy and Loki went to the main gate and walked over to Loki's house.

"This…is…your….house?! HOW LARGE!"

"Yep…but I live alone and that was exactly why I wanted you to come with me."

Loki grabbed Lucy and went inside of the house. Lucy was astonished to how big the house was but Loki was alone. She was too focused to those until she noticed Loki's evil laugh.

"You just said, _I would do anything but please just stop it_. Right? The part of the sentence is, _I would do anything_. Since, she, herself, said it, I would try my best to have fun myself with you."

"I wonder what is in his mind…"

"One house, many rooms, one girl and one boy. Don't talk like you don't know where that usually ends." Loki pushed Lucy against the wall.

"You know how difficult it was to let myself to be patient enough and I even see both of you almost everyday. You know that right?" Loki said as he put his forehead onto Lucy's.

"Yes…I-I know that…"

"I could do anything to you right?" he smiled in a naughty way.

"Don't you dare do something to me!"

"You said it yourself, didn't you?"

"I don't care!"

"Oh…I'm sorry but I do…I couldn't control myself…just seeing you alone with me. How could a guy control himself?"

Author: I'm sorry about this. I promise I'll make the next chapter a little bit longer. Tell me if you are disappointed or not. I made Hibiki's months to easily go down because I was too excited for Loki's and Lucy's month XD


	8. Chapter 8

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't know anything except my character…she will be appearing at this chapter (I changed my mind about letting her appear in the near end of the story..)

Chapter 8

_Loki's POV:_

"You don't know the REAL me and Hibiki though…even though you've been with me since childhood. You never noticed some clues I always gave you," Loki said as he licked Lucy's neck.

"Sto…stop it! What are you trying to do?!" Lucy said as she tried her best to let go of Loki's strong arms which were wrapped around her.

"Starting this day…I will hurt you. From this day on, your body is only devoted to me, until the end of time. I am now yours, your one and only vampire," he said as he bit her.

Letting his vile fangs devour her body to its deepest core. He was sucking her blood from her neck. He stopped and licked her neck clean from blood.

"You…Loki…are…you…really t-telling me that…you are a v-v-v-vampire?" she shivered slightly in fear.

"Are you afraid? I let my corrupt blood enter your body," he smirked.

"N-no…o-of course n-not…but w-what was the thing you were saying a while ago….about…me being d-d-d-devoted to you…"

"You are my maid servant. You are now an immortal person who will never age. Maid servants or menservants are the partners of their master. Wherever you are, they won't attack you anymore since I placed my mark on you. And it shows that, you are mine and mine alone. I, as your master, will be asking for your blood whenever I need it," he smirked evilly.

Suddenly, a door opened slightly. A figure showed up. She got out of the door and went to Loki.

"W-w-w-who are you?"

"Me? Who am I? I am Juliveth Tridney, Loki's fiancée."

"You had a fiancée? I didn't know that. You look good together," she was teary-eyed. _"She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. She…deserves to be Loki's fiancée..I am merely his maid servant after all,"_ she thought.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia, right? I observed on how Loki bit you awhile ago. What is with that disgraceful outfit?! Maid servants must dress in what their master pleases them! BOTH OF YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF FASHION AT ALL!"

"Juliveth…keep your mouth shut," he ordered.

"I'm sorry…even though I am your fiancée, you are still the Leader of Purebloods after all."

"Well, you are still the Leader of Succubus Race. That's exactly why I was paired with you."

"I don't even like you at all. But since Mother told me to tell you the proper rules of a maid servant. That was what I was telling you a while ago. Lucy, don't worry…if you like him that much, you can have him. I have a different guy which I prefer. But at least…dress at what Loki pleases you so," she went back to her room and shut the door.

"Lucy…let's go…" Loki said as he grabbed Lucy out of the door and then grabbed her in bridal style then jumped. After a few jumps, he jumped really high and they arrived at their destination.

"This store is for adults only!" she said.

"Lucy…chill." Loki glanced at the body guard and then the body guard let them in. He took a small glance to the cashier and assistant.

"What did you do?"

"One of the vampires' powers is Hypnotism. That is what I did. By the way, I'll be in the dressing room," he did the annoying evil smile again.

The assistant picked a dress for Lucy, pushed her into the dressing room and wished her good luck. Lucy knew that it would obviously be bad…very bad…

"Take off your clothes and wear _that_."

"W-w-what?! EVEN THOUGH I AM YOUR MAID SERVANT, YOU EXPECT ME TO NEVER COMPLAIN?! AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE DRESSING ROOM!" she blushed.

"Then…since you won't do my orders," he pulled the necktie down which made the first and second buttons to be unfastened, "I'll do it instead."

"KYAH! GET OUT AND WAIT!" Lucy blushed red and shoved him out of the dressing room.

"Are you too embarrassed to make me watch?"

"O-obviously! I'm a woman for God's sake!" she quickly dressed into it and opened the curtains.

The dress was made of black velvet. There were no straps in that dress, not a single one can be found. It was short enough that Lucy's knees can still be seen. And she had gold and silver necklaces surrounding her neck.

"This looks like underwear to me!"

"You are right…this is probably not working," he took the jewelry and placed it on the table. He grabbed a red jacket and let Lucy wear it.

"Now it looks MORE like underwear to me! What was the jacket for?"

"I don't want anyone else to see you like this but myself," he smiled and went to the counter.

"Hey! You are _so_ not going to use hypnotism!"

"Who told you so? I'm using my credit card."

After that, he quickly jumped high until they were like on the sky. They were floating.

"Now this suits you far more than any jewelry," he took the jacket off.

"You didn't have to take it off!"

"Lucy, can I bite you here right now? No one is here to bother us this time," he said as he began to lick her neck.

"…No…I'm gonna fall…" she said as she held his head.

"Then maybe we should fall together?" he said as he grabbed her and bit her.

After biting, he licked the neck clean. He began to look at somewhere.

"You knew that I followed you! Don't you dare make that 'How do you like me now' face at me! But that is indeed…she wasn't a normal person like she was in the morning. She really is interesting…"

-Flash Back-

"Let's make a promise!"

"Okay! Then what promise would that be?"

"I am _definitely_ going to make you mine."

"What do you mean, Kent?"

"Lucy…I'm telling you that…you are…Not Loki's. Not Juliveth's. MINE. And mine alone."

-End of Flash Back-

"Lucy…"

"Could you still remember…Kent?"

"Of course! What about it?"

"Nothing…"

"_Lucy was supposed to be Kent's…I must not tell her about Kent yet. Not yet, this is not the appropriate time. After all, the only reason I bit her was to make her mine,_" Loki thought as he took Lucy back to his house and carried her to her own room where she peacefully slept.

Author: This is a very long one…well is this long enough to satisfy you people? XD Well, someone suggested about the idea of Loki being a vampire. I hope you still like the story that I have put the genre, Supernatural in it. Hope you'll view more of my next chapters. Please give any suggestions for the chapter if you want but if not…then it's fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: It All Began In a Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, Juliveth Tridney and Kent.

Chapter 9

_Lucy's POV:_

-Start of Lucy's Dream-

"Lucy…may I…play with you?" Kent said.

"This game is called a puzzle. It's quite hard to play at first because it's a bit tricky but you may get used to it soon," Lucy smiled.

"I'll try…" Kent said as he analyzed and solved the puzzle quickly as if he was an expert at it.

"Wow! I never knew you would be this good, Kent. It took me months to be able to solve that puzzle. Congrats though!" Lucy hugged Kent.

"Thanks…Lucy. You are better that way, you are much…cuter."

"Did you say something, Kent?"

"Nope…Nothing at all…"

"Okay then!"

"She shall be mine in the end...mine…"

-End of Lucy's Dream-

"Kent!"

"You sleep peacefully and wake up with another person's name coming out of your mouth. Some kind of maid servant you are, Lucy."

"Sorry…"

She found herself in a room full of different kinds of colors. She definitely loved the room. She wanted to be there forever but since she was Loki's maid servant, she can't really do much of what she wanted to do.

"This is _my_ room?"

"But, of course. Would you like to sleep in my room then?" he leaned down and held Lucy's chin.

"No! This room is _way more awesome_ than yours I guess?" she let go of Loki's hand.

"Good. Open the wrapper and then put the stick on your mouth. You will surely look like an idiot with that," Loki laughed.

Lucy did as what Loki instructed her to do. The candy part of the lollipop is in front of her while the end of the stick was in Lucy's mouth.

"Perfect then…" Loki said as he leaned close to Lucy and put the candy part of the lollipop in his mouth.

"Hwey! What awe ywu dwoing?! (Hey! What are you doing?!)"

"Eating?"

"Loki! Stwop it! (Loki! Stop it!)" she blushed as he was biting the candy making both of them very close to each other.

"I can't understand you," he was done biting the lollipop and took the stick off. He pressed his lips against hers.

"Stop that! You are acting strange today!" she pushed him away.

"Strange? It's your fault for shouting out another one's name besides mine after a dream."

"But this punishment is _WORSE_!"

"Then you would prefer this…you bake something…for example, a cake. Then go to my room and tell me when you are done"

"Y-y-yes…" he left, "What would he ever do to me now?! I'm really doomed…things are just going too fast…" she went to the kitchen and started to do the procedure.

She got the flour and the broke the eggs. Just like the way you should do it. After 1-2 hours, she was done with baking the cake that Loki asked her to do. The cake was decorated with red and blue frosting, and candy roses at each edge. It looked really…delicious.

"Loki! I'm done with it," she went to his room carrying the cake.

"Mm…it tastes sweet but…" he got the cake out from her hands.

He pushed Lucy down to the wall making Lucy sit instead of standing. He dropped the cake purposely on Lucy, making the frosting scatter around her hair and face. The stains on the blouse was very clear

"Sorry my hand slipped," he smirked with an evil face.

"Look what you have done! You wasted my hours of working over such a cake!"

"This is special though…" he licked the cake out of her face and hair.

"KYAHH!"

"Remember what I told you? Maid servants must dress to what their masters please them. Just like what I said, I don't want anyone to see you like this but myself," he stopped then started licking her neck.

"You just bit me yesterday!"

"What a stubborn servant…"

"Don't you ever insult me just because I'm your maid servant."

"It was you who told me, 'No…I'll fall…'. You looked so…irresistible back then," he bit her.

"Ah…it hurts…very…much…"

Just as usual, he stops when he got enough. He ignored Lucy's cries. He knows that it would hurt since that bite was something different than usual.

"My neck hurts…"

"Bear with it…it was your fault. It was fair, you got a punishment in exchange for what you did."

"You are the worst!"

"That was only your punishment though…that would disappear by tomorrow…don't worry…"

Author's Note: I'm sorry for updating just now. It's just that I wasn't able to update on Friday (I have reasons)…I hope you like this chapter and the newone that I would be creating on Friday. I promise to do my best :D


End file.
